Today's electronic devices often include three-dimensional integrated circuits having multiple layers of active and passive electronic components that must be integrated both horizontally and vertically into a single circuit. Vertical interconnects are needed to facilitate the electrical connections of the components on the separate layers. Unfortunately, current interconnects only provide an electrical transition to these components in high-frequency packaging systems. In addition, such interconnects often suffer from signal losses and surface connection issues.